horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aebros
Home of the Saltborn Humans. Birthland of Lord Leonius Harthfel of the Briny Gate Isle. Ruled by Queen Enara Burugatza of House Burugatza. People of Aebros: Saltborn In Aebros, the humans there are called the "Saltborn" due to their love of the sea. They are predominantly merchants, fishers, and shipwrights along the coast lands, while in the mainlands many are hostlers and vinters. Their skin tones range from light tan to dark like leather, and their hair colors range from browns to dark blacks. Red is a national color of Aebros and it is a staple of their fashion. A Saltborn originally discovered Valencion and started worshipping the Valenzi there, and it is their main religion, but some still worship the elven gods. 'Half-elves '''To the north of Aebros is the land of [[Tareth|''Tareth]], home of the elves, and many of the northern citizens of Aebros have interbred with their elven neighbors, resulting in a vast population of Saltborn and Elf half breeds. '''Blightborn '''Aebros also borders to the east with the Spellscarred Lands, a wasteland where a powerful plague of wildmagic hangs over. The former occupants of these lands were mutated by the pure arcana, turning into monstrous creatures and abberations. These creatures are called the "Blightborn", and many Saltborn living near the border of the Spellscarred Lands have found themselves falling victim to the plague's transformations themselves. Many Saltborn seek to destroy a Blightborn when discovered, for fear of the plague spreading to the rest of them. Ruling Family The House Burugatza became the ruling house of Aebros after Orothos Burugatza slew the dragon in the Second Valencion Crusade in 99e5. For his heroics, the saltborn of Aebros named Orothos king of their country, and his children named heirs to the throne and they have ruled for nearly two hundred years. Orothos's descendant, Enara, now sits on the throne and rules Aebros. Elven Neighbors To the north of Aebros's capital of Zegabe is the Salt Bay, and across the salty waters is the country of Tareth, home of the elves. In the past Elves and Saltborn would have various times of allegiance and then dispute. Sometimes elven and Saltborn families would grow close, sometimes even resulting in marriages and mixed lineages like House Harthfel. Sometimes brawls break out between disputing members of the Valenzi Court and The Graces faiths, with a Saltborn disputing the Valenzi are the true gods, and an elf countering that their father remembers when there were no Valenzi, therefore they must be false idols. Leonius Harthfel was often regarded as a figure of great importance, a hero that as half elven united the elves and the Saltborn together. He was a valiant knight in his youth, winning several tournaments in the jousts, and he fought by Orothos's side in the Second Valencion Crusade in 99e5. Leonius is also quite popular with women, having his first wife, the Lady Harthfel, and his many second wives both lower elves and humans throughout his long life. War Encounters/Sessions The Kingdom of Aebros has soldiers from both the armies from the country's bannermen, the Sworn Sisters and the Temple Guard of the Valenzi Court. Category:Houses & Factions